The Hylian Helper
by Okikurmi
Summary: Amaterasu was looking for another adventure in her life. Little did she know, the three goddesses of Hyrule came down to ask her for her help! After landing in Hyrule, she must go on a journey to help Link and a mischievous little kitsune fox to save Hyrule from an unnamed evil. Rated T for later on stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yo people. This is my first fanfic, so please help me in my writing by reviewing! Thanks y'all!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Okami because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this now.

**Chapter one: Longing**

It was a beautiful day in the Celestial Plain. A white wolf with red markings and a flaming reflector mirror on its back was surveying the area with an accomplished look on her face. This wolf was none other than the great goddess Amaterasu. Since the defeat of Yami a year ago, her life has been lacking the adventure she once had. The goddess looked down at the edge of the plain where she could see the world of mortals. The sudden sound of footsteps snapped the wolf out of her thoughts.

"What is wrong, ma cherie?" A man with beautiful golden hair approached Amaterasu. "You've been looking down at the world of mortals for days now. Did you lose something down there or are you hoping to see your little bouncing friend?"

Amaterasu barked angrily at the man and, with a lash of her tail, looked down on the world again.

"Ma cherie, I cannot stand to see you like this. How about a prophecy told by I, Waka, to enlighten you today?" Amaterasu snorted as Waka went on. "As your days of paws will soon end, new love will blossom! That is all for now, ma cherie!" With that, Waka left Amaterasu wondering what he meant by 'your days of paws will soon end'. Sighing, the goddess rested her head down on her paws and went into a deep sleep.

_Goddess… answer us… Goddess… Hear our plea…_

The wolf snapped her head up. The voices had woken her up mainly because she had never heard them before. Looking up, she noticed that Yumigami had already sent the moon up over both worlds.

_Goddess… answer us… Goddess… will you listen to us?_

Amaterasu barked and wagged her tail in response. That action led to three shimmering balls of light appearing in front of her. From the light, stepped three beautiful women. One had hair as fiery as the sun, another with hair as blue as the ocean, and the third's hair as green as a forest. The all were slender with strangely pointed ears. The orange haired one spoke first. She spoke with a fiery passion in each word. "We are the goddess of a land named Hyrule. We ask for your assistance, great goddess Amaterasu."

Next the blue haired one spoke. Her voice held the calmness of the sea. "We have a hero, but he is in need of help. Will you help him, great goddess Amaterasu?"

Lastly, the green haired one spoke. The soft whispers of trees were added to her words. "We need our land back from evil that had taken over. Can you help great goddess Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu had sat down and taken in what the goddesses had told her; a land she has never heard of is asking for her help. This was her chance to go on another adventure! It dawned on the wolf that her wish for an adventure had come true! Amaterasu barked and wagged her tail in agreement.

"Thank you, great goddess Amaterasu. This act will not be unrewarded. We shall give you a new form," the tree said together. "One where our hero will understand you and so will others." Their forms began to fade with each passing word. "A new way will open this dawn. We hope you well…"

Amaterasu watched as the three goddesses disappeared. Resolutely, she walked over to where her son was sleeping, over in a patch of soft grass. His snoring filled the air. Amaterasu prodded her son awake with one paw. When the drowsy pup finally woke up, the goddess spoke to him in excited barks. Realizing that his mother was going away for a while, he licked her cheek in farewell. In response, Amaterasu licked her son's head and headed over to where the portal to the mortal world is.

"Leaving, ma cherie?" Waka was waiting over the portal's edge. "I will hope you have a safe journey through this. Au reviour!" With that, Waka disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

Amaterasu watched the sun, _her_ sun, creep slowly over the edge of her home plain. With one last look, she jumped into what would be her biggest adventure yet.

Author's note: How was it? Good I hope. If it was too long or short, please tell me! R&R! I also used Amaterasu's first name because Issun wasn't there to call her Ammy. ~Okikurmi

"When one tries to master something, it ends in either success or failure. But it is in the attempt itself where you find the true value. Believe in your own power and walk your own path." -Oki from Okami


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hola! Chapter two! Oh what fun… I was listening to Okami music while writing this! =D

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still haven't been able to claim rights to Okami or Zelda. T~T But, I do own Sherlotta, so nya! No, silly people, she isn't the same as any other Sherlotta in the gaming world, so put a sock in it!

Chapter 2: Battle at the Spring

This portal was unlike any other Amaterasu has been down. Vivid colors swarmed around her, filling every one of her senses. Then the crushing sensation filled her. All of Amaterasu's breath was thrown out of her body. Her muscles screamed in pain and her bones felt like they were rearranging themselves. The worst part was Amaterasu's tail, which felt like some incredible force was ripping it off. After that, the goddess lost consciousness.

Down in Hyrule, a young boy was herding goats on his horse. The boy looked obviously relaxed as he yelled at the goats to get back in the barn. When he was done, a girl walked over to him from her previous perch on the closed fence.

"A bit slower than usual, eh Link?" The girl's yellow eyes sparkled. Her silvery, almost white, hair was thrown back into the breeze.

"Today wasn't a day to be going fast Sherlotta," the boy named Link answered casually. His golden hair seemed undisturbed under his green hat. "You, of all people, should know that. Plus, you know that people say having someone like you around is bad luck"

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm a kitsune,**(1) **not a person!" Sherlotta's fox ears shot up in indignation. "And I am _not_ bad luck!"

Sighing, Link continued on his way back to his house. 'I really need to sleep… My mind is going all hazy…' he thought to himself as he crossed the small bridge in his little village. He had been up since early that morning, woken by a strange dream that he couldn't remember. The same dream has been waking him up for the last three days. As he stopped in front of his house, he noticed Sherlotta looking out at the woods. Thinking nothing of it, Link proceeded to go up to his house and have a good sleep.

Sherlotta, on the other hand, didn't take notice of Link's actions. She smelled something's, more like some_one_'s, sent coming from the forest. It smelled strange and foreign, not something of a small place like Ordon. Running out into the woods, she went over to the spring. There, a girl was lying in the middle of the spring. Her white hair had strange red markings and she had a kimono on. Tucked into the red ribbon going around the kimono, was a paint brush. Sherlotta slowly walked towards the girl. She then realized that the girl smelled of wolf. That, and something she could not think of.

Sherlotta bent down and took a closer look at the girl. Her face seemed to be twisted in an unexplainable pain with red markings around her eyes. Her bangs had a red circle with two lines coming from the top and bottom of it. Other intricate patterns in red decorated her hair that was floating into the water. Suddenly, the spring girl opened her eyes. They were the same pale yellow color as Sherlotta's own eyes. She got herself up in to a sitting position and looked around the spring. Finally, her eyes spotted Sherlotta.

"Fox demon!" the spring girl suddenly yelled. Then, she pulled out the paint brush. With a few swift motions of her hand, a small bomb suddenly appeared in front of Sherlotta. Leaping away, Sherlotta wondered how the spring girl made a bomb appear out of nowhere.

"Wait! You got the wrong id-" Sherlotta was cut off by a sweep of an invisible blade to her stomach. She landed with a splash in the water. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Demon!" The spring girl rushed forward, pulling out what looked like a mirror and wacked Sherlotta with it, up to about six times with it. Finally, Sherlotta had enough. Jumping away, she hoped she landed a far enough distance away to be safe. Raising her hand, she flung a flaming ball at the spring girl.

"Kitsune-bi!" **(2) **With that, a cage of flames surrounded the spring girl. Winds appeared out of nowhere that seemed to be trying to blow the fire away with no avail. Sherlotta walked towards the girl, completely confident in her kitsune-bi.

"Now, may I be as kind as to ask why the hell you were attacking me?" Sherlotta loomed over the spring girl, whom seemed the shrink down in size. Her nails became claw like and she seemed in a very, very angry mood.

**1: A kitsune is a fox often told in Japanese folklore. For more information, look it up yourself.**

**2: Kitsune-bi, or will-o-the-wisp, is a type of fox fire they say kitsunes use.**

Author's note: This on was much more pleasant to write because I'm listen to the best track ever! I think… Well, you will just have to wait until next time to see what Sherlotta does to our mystery chick! ~Okikurmi

_"Look, the moon! The moon! The moon came out!" _–Waka, Okami


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Caio! Did you know packing for camping is a pain? I do! And now I feel like ripping the packing list apart and burning it. Buuuuuut… I like trees, so I _guess_ I'll recycle it. Anywho, on to chapter three!

Disclaimer: I have yet to pull the rights of Zelda or Okami out of a treasure chest, so I still only own Sherlotta… I _really_ need a portal to Hyrule…

Chapter 3: Somber Voices in the Forest

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Sherlotta growled at the spring girl who has yet responded. "Why the hell did you attack me? What did I do to you? For the love of Farore, I don't even know who you are!" Sherlotta seemed frustrated now. Her claws still where pointed menacingly at the spring girl and her ears twitched time to time.

As if the girl finally found her voice to speak again, she answered Sherlotta in a soft tone. "Demon, why do you have the right to know who I am?"

"Because!" Sherlotta exclaimed, feeling a sign of relief that the girl answered. "I am not a demon or whatever you think I am!" Suddenly looking exhausted, Sherlotta extinguished the fire and her claws returned to human nails. She sat down in the water with a splash. "It's not like I can really do anything to anyone…"

The spring girl looked curiously at the now tired kitsune. Deciding she was safe, the spring girl spoke again, this time louder. "My name is Amaterasu. What is yours?"

Shocked, Sherlotta looked up. First, this Amater-whatever person wouldn't say a word and now she was trying to start a conversation? 'This person is really strange!' Sherlotta thought. She then saw that Amaterasu was looking above her, not at her. Thinking all she saw was a bird, Sherlotta answered. "What does it matter anymore? About who I am or what I do. It's not like anyone cares about me anymore…" Sherlotta trailed off. Her eyes glazed over with an inexpressible sadness. She then abruptly stood up and began to walk over to a gate that Amaterasu hadn't noticed before "I'm leaving. Don't bother following me."

Amaterasu watched the girl go. From here, she had no idea what to do. Without Issun or Waka, she felt completely helpless.

Link was dreaming. It was as simple as that. He looked around the space he was given. It was pitch black with no other signs of movement. Link's legs felt like they were glued to the floor, preventing him from moving from that one spot. Suddenly, a glowing orb appeared. The light caused Link to get a better view of where he was. With water pooling around his feet, Link noted that he was in Ordon Springs. There, in the middle of the spring, sat a single girl. At first, Link thought it was Sherlotta, but at closer inspection, he saw that the girl had red markings in her hair. She was clothed oddly and held a paintbrush firmly in her hand. Turning her head, she seemed to look directly at Link. _My name is Amaterasu. What's yours? _Link would have liked to respond, but he then heard the sound of Sherlotta. Looking down, he noticed that she was sitting down right in front of him. Her words did the same thing that the other girl's did; bouncing around in his head, sounding almost like they weren't real, yet he knew they were. _What does it matter anymore? About who I am or what I do. It's not like anyone cares about me anymore…_ With those words, Link felt bad for the young fox girl. She had been close to death when he had found her lying in the woods. Shaking away the cobwebs of the past, he saw Sherlotta then get up and leave Amaterasu alone. She didn't look like she was going anywhere soon and was still staring directly up at where Link was standing. Then, with a sudden gust of wind, Link felt himself being forced out of the pond.

Link snapped open his eyes. He was back at his house, lying on the floor. Heaving himself into a sitting position, Link looked around. What had he witnessed in his dream? Was it really real? 'Well,' Link thought 'I'll have to check it out myself!' Getting up, Link scrambled down the ladder that led up to his bed, grabbed his sword and shield, and left his house.

Amaterasu blinked. She could have sworn that she had seen a figure over the fox girl. He looked much taller than her and had blond hair and cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a green tunic and had a mysterious symbol on his left hand. It was three triangles, each one connected to another by of the points, which seemed to glow brighter than the wispy mist that he was. Something about the triangles looked familiar. A sudden clanking of a tunic shook Amaterasu out of her thoughts. 'It must be the boy!' she thought. In an attempt to get up, she fell right back down with a small splash. 'For the love of myself, how do people walk with these?!' Amaterasu looked disdainfully at her new legs. 'They only moved before because I was in danger, but now they're totally useless!' The sound of clanking got louder until the boy stood right in front of the spring.

Smiling, he began to talk. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new? Did you come from Castle Town? Oh, my name is Link by the way. What's yours?" This "Link" (who would name their child Link is beyond Amaterasu) boy's questions made her blink with confusion. "Oh," Link continued. "Too many questions to handle, huh?" He laughed. It was a sweet laugh with a note of nervousness in it. "Let's start one at a time. So, what's your name?"

It took a bit for Amaterasu to find her new voice. Somehow, it seemed easier with the fox girl. "My name is Amaterasu, but my friends call me Ammy for short." Ammy pronounced each word slowly, listening to her new voice. It was still a bit sore, but she could hear each lovely syllable clearly.

"Then may I call you Ammy?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Link said thoughtfully. "You said only your friends called you Ammy. Even though we just met can I call you Ammy?"

Ammy laughed like she had never laughed before, which she hasn't. "Sure you can Link."

"Next question: where do you come from? You don't look very Hylian…"

"Hylian?" Ammy asked. 'Wow this kid says funny things! Hylian, I mean come on…'

"Yeah, Hylians! Ya know, what Hyrule's population is mostly made up of." Seeing Ammy's still confused face he went on. "We've lived in Hyrule for ages. The most notable of our features are our pointed ears…"

"Oh, well, um, you see… I don't come from around here." Ammy stuttered. "I come from really far away. So far that, uh, even Hylians don't travel there."

"Oh… I see! Well then, would you like me to show you around?" Link walked up to Ammy, who was still sitting in the spring and held out a hand.

"That would be nice." Taking his hand, Ammy stood up. It felt so odd to her to be standing on two legs instead of four. Taking a somewhat nervous step, she felt the sand beneath her feet move, but not enough to make her fall again.

"Is there something wrong? It looks like you've never walked on two legs before!" He laughed again as Ammy walked cautiously forward.

"I just don't want to fall!" Ammy snapped. She let out a relived sigh as her feet touched solid ground. Smiling, Link led around the small province of Ordon, all while keeping a sharp out for Sherlotta.

The truth was, Sherlotta was nowhere in the village. She had gone out to Faron Woods, her homeland. She walked silently in the leaf litter, not even making a noise. She had stopped outside the path leading to the big tree where the monkeys live and looked at the roots that had stopped growing and were hanging off to side. Looking down she saw a puddle from the last rain. Upon looking at her reflection she angrily stomped on the puddle, causing water droplets to scatter.

"_Calla!_"**(1)** She spat. "Calla skull kid, leaving me like this… Now even the puddles mock me!" Sherlotta knew that puddles could not speak, but somehow the refection of her made her furious.

Fuming, she made her way through the Lost Woods, eventually going deeper into the woods to her childhood village. It was empty to the point where not even bugs came in. Despite this, Sherlotta continued until she reached her old home, there, in the dusty living room, were two objects that she had been looking for: a small hand harp and a leather belt that had two sheaths coming off it, each holding an elbow blade, designed especially for her. Taking them, she left the strange village.

Calmed down, she made her way to the spring located in Faron Woods. There she sat on one of the rocks and began to play the harp, adding a sad voice to the melody.

Link had finished giving Ammy her tour around and they started to go across the bridge when they heard Shelotta's harp.

"That's Sherlotta, I know it! We should go see her!" Link grabbed Ammy's hand and lead her the rest of the way across the bridge. Still running, he led her to a spot behind some tress where Sherlotta couldn't seem them and listened to her sing.

"I want to be

A somebody, here

Standing beside you

On my own two legs

Please don't leave me yet

I want to stay, there

Back when we were friends

Sitting in the tree tops

How could you leave me

All alone

With…No…One

I want to see

Your smile just, once

It meant me so much

Just to see you happy

What should I do?

I have no body

To love me any

Unlike before

How could I not see?

Using me

Was… All… Planned…"**(2)**

Sitting there, listening in awe, Link and Ammy began to cry. This was a song that was contained all inside one person…

1: Calla is a kitsune word for stupid, idiot, things along that line

2: Lyrics are not made by anyone else other than myself!

_"Leap before you think!" _~Issun from Okami

Author's note: How was the song? As far as I know, no one has these lyrics because I made them up! What music it went to is only known to me =D Well, that is all for now. Caio!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Aloha! Saying hi in different languages is fun. Now, time to shut myself up and get on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: If you have yet to see the other disclaimers, I do not, repeat, DO NOT own the rights to Okami or Zelda in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 4: Did You Know Weapons are Helpful?

The sound of Sherlotta's harp eventually faded, but the weeping of Link and Ammy continued. Sherlotta quietly went over to the sobbing pair. For a few moments she sat in a branch above their heads, wondering if they noticed her. Wrapping her legs around the branch she soon dangled down in front of them.

"What's wrong? Some monkey come and steal your lantern _again _Link?" She looked at Link, who now was upside down to her.

"Sh-sh-Sherlotta! When did you get here?" Link stammered as he somewhat protectively pushed Ammy behind his back.

"Oh, you know," she said nonchalantly. "Before you came here and started to bawl your eyes out."

"About that… I mean…" Link looked at Sherlotta somewhat helplessly. She had dropped down onto the ground and looked annoyed.

"We heard you harp. Link said he wanted me to hear you sing, so he took me here and we heard your song. It was really sad though…" Ammy had come to stand next to Link. She seemed unafraid of Sherlotta.

"Oh, it's you…" Sherlotta said with note bitterness. It didn't seem to be directed at Ammy as intensely as she had imagined. "So you didn't leave, eh?"

"Why would I? It's not like I have anything to fear here."

"She has a point Sherlotta. She's new. Give Ammy a chance." Link looked down at the kitsune, her hand balled into fists. What Ammy just said seemed to affect her somehow.

"Nothing to fear?!" Sherlotta roared at Ammy, tears beginning to start to stream from her eyes. Link had never seen Sherlotta get so angry or even shed one tear for that matter. "There is always something to fear! People are selfish beings, crushing whoever they want just to get nowhere! They don't care whose lives they ruin along the way!"

"Sherlotta, not all people are like that. Some do it for the better of others. And aren't you a person too?" Ammy stood her ground against Sherlotta. Standing taller, Ammy seemed to loom over Sherlotta.

"You know nothing!" Sherlotta snarled. "No, I'm not a full person and I know that some people are nice like that, but have you seen an entire village be killed just for the sake of someone taking out their anger?! Well, you know what? I have and it I wish I had sometimes died with it!" Spinning around, Sherlotta dashed away into the forest. She didn't even try to stay quiet, her bare feet breaking twigs and crunching on leaves. Soon, not even her silvery-white hair could be seen.

"Should we follow her?"

"Eh?" Link was still stunned with the display of anger that Sherlotta displayed. Not once had she reacted like that to anyone. Maybe she just hated Ammy that much?

"I said should we follow her?" Ammy repeated her question slowly.

"I think we should leave her be for a bit." Link said after a moment of thought. "I think she just needs to calm down a bit." Turning away from the spring, he felt a familiar chill up his spine. 'No,' he thought. 'I'm just imagining things. They aren't here. They _can't_ be here.' At least, that's what he tried to tell himself, until a portal appeared right in front of them. A wave of nostalgia hit Link. 'Midna…' His thoughts were cut short as three black creatures fell out of the portal.

"W-what are those things!?" Ammy looked desperately at Link for help. 'He should know what these are, right? This is where he came from!' "They don't look like anything I've ever seen!"

"That's because you probably haven't," Link said, drawing his sword… or, trying to draw something out of his empty sheath. "Huh? Where's my sword?" Thinking, Link remembered that Talo had asked for it the day before and never gave it back. The only other option was… "Run!" Link grabbed Ammy's hand and began running through a well-worn path. "This looks bad…" The twilit messengers were gaining, and their only hope was…?

"Tingle, Tingle! Looloo-Limpah!... These are the magic words that Tingle created himself. Don't steal them!" ~Tingle from _The Legend of Zelda_

Author's note: How was it? Pretty bad huh… -3- Oh well! Too late to take it back now. *gets mauled by various animals* no more stories for you!


End file.
